Skrillex
= = Сонни Джон Мур (англ. Sonny John Moore, родился 15 января 1988 года), более известный по сценическому псевдониму Скри́ллекс (Skrillex) — американский музыкант и продюсер. Бывший фронтмен рок-группыFrom First to Last. Принимал участие в записи альбома Korn The Path of Totality. В 2012 году Скриллекс попал на второе место в топ-10 самых высокооплачиваемых диджеев мира по версииForbes, и с доходом $15 млн обошёл таких звёзд, как Дэвид Гетта, Swedish House Mafia и т.д.5 У Сонни Мура два активных сторонних проекта — Dog Blood (дуэт с Boys Noise), и Jack Ü (дуэт с Diplo). Skrillex был номинирован на пять премий «Грэмми» в 2011 году, в том числе в категории «Лучший новый исполнитель»6. На 54-й церемонии «Грэмми» он был награждён в трёх номинациях: Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites — Лучший танцевальный/электронный альбом; «Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites» — Лучшая танцевальная запись; «Benny Benassi — Cinema (Skrillex Remix)» — Лучший ремикс. На 55-й церемонии «Грэмми» он был номинирован и награждён в трех категориях: Bangarang за лучшую танцевальную запись; Bangarang EP за лучший электронный альбом; Promises (Skrillex & Nero Remix) за лучший ремикс. Skrillex и Diplo победили в обеих номинациях на 58-ой церемонии премии Грэмми, они взяли статуэтки за альбом 'Jack Ü' в категории 'лучший танцевальный электронный альбом' и трек 'Where Are Ü Now' победил в категории 'лучший танцевальный трек'! Жизнь и карьера Детство Мур родился в Хайлэнд Парк, в районе Северо-Восточного Лос-Анджелеса, но в двухлетнем возрасте переехал в Форест-Хилл, в окрестности Сан-Франциско, где он посещал начальную школу. В возрасте девяти и десяти лет Сонни посещал местную школу-интернат, расположенную в пустыне Мохаве, но в итоге вернулся в Северную Калифорнию. К тому времени ему было 12, его семья переехала обратно на северо-восток Лос-Анджелеса, где он поступил в частную школу-академию, специализирующуюся на искусстве. Позже, в возрасте 14 лет, Мур перешёл на домашнее обучение из-за издевательств в школе. В 2004 году он узнал, что он приемный9 и ушёл из семьи.1011 Молодой подросток Сонни Мур принимает участие в панк-концертах в мексиканско-американских кварталах Восточного и Южного Лос-Анджелеса, а позже в клубных рейвах в центре Силвер Лэйк и Эхо Парк. From First to Last (2004 — 2007)| править вики-текст В 2004 году, Мур договорился с Мэттом Гудом из From First to Last о том, чтобы поиграть на гитаре для их дебютного альбома. После вылета в Джиорджию, Сонни был услышан тремя продюсерами, Дерриком Томасом, Эриком Дэйлом и Макхэйлом Батлером, и стал солистом группы, а Гуд играл на гитаре. В июне 2004 года, Epitaph Records выпустили первый полный альбом с новым участником, Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Body Count. После двух успешных туров, два из которых, Vans Warped Tour и Dead by Dawn tour, они приступили к записи своего второго альбома, Heroine с продюсером Россом Робинсоном. Альбом был выпущен в марте 2006 года на Epitaph Records. После высоких продаж, группа устроила много туров, но в связи с проблемами с голосом у Мура, несколько из них пришлось отменить. После успешной хирургической операции, Сонни Мур сообщил группе, что уходит, чтобы начать работать над сольной карьерой. Последнее шоу From First to Last вместе с Муром состоялось в их родном городе в Доме Блюза во время гастролей с Atreyu. Сольная карьера (2007 — настоящее время)| править вики-текст Мур заявил, что покинул From first to Last, чтобы заняться сольной карьерой. Затем на своей страничкe в MySpace он выложил три демо своих треков (Signal,Equinox, and Glow Worm). Это привело к его первым выступлениям без From First to Last. 7 апреля 2007 года, вместе с артисткой Кэрол Роббинс, он сыграл несколько треков в местном здании искусства. Спустя несколько месяцев, Мур играл на Team Sleep Tour с целой группой. В туре также участвовали Monster in the Machine и Strata. Сонни сделал несколько компакт дисков, по 30 штук на шоу. Это были эксклюзивные диски упакованные в конверты, каждый из них был с рисунком Мура или коллег по группе. В феврале 2008 года Alternative Press Magazine объявил о втором ежегодном AP Tour c All Time Low, The Rocket Summer, The Matches, Forever the Sickest Kids, а также с Сонни Муром. Все группы, участвующие в туре, поместили на обложку Alternative Press Magazine с чартом 100 Групп, о Которых Вы Должны Знать (англ. 100 Bands You Need to Know) и взяли у них интервью в радио-подкасте Alternative Press Podcast. 7 апреля 2009 года, Мур выпустил EP(мини-альбом) Gypsyhook, цифровой альбом, состоящий из трех песен и четырёх ремиксов. Также была японская версия песни Mora под названием 海水 (Kai Sui). Версия альбома на физическом носителе была доступна на его шоу. 2 мая, после гастролей c Innerpartysystem и Paper Route, а также открытия шоу Chiodos на их европейском турне, Мур выступает на Bamboozle. В апреле 2009 года он гастролировал с Hollywood Undead, выступая с ними под именем Sonny and the Blood Monkeys Мур объявил, что альбом Bells не будет выпущен. Дискография С From First to Last * Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Bodycount (2004) * Heroine (2006) Как Sonny EP * Demos (2007) * Gypsyhook EP (2009) Как Skrillex EP * My Name Is Skrillex (2010) * Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (2010) * More Monsters and Sprites (2011) * Bangarang (2011) * Make It Bun Dem: After Hours (2012) * Leaving (2013) * Try It Out (2013) Как Sonny SP * Mora (2009) Как Skrillex SP * Weekends!!! (feat. Sirah) (2010) * Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (2010) * First of the Year (Equinox) (2011) * I!! (совместно с Nadastrom) (2011) * Ruffneck (FULL Flex) (2011) * Get Up! (совместно с Korn) (2011) * Narcissistic Cannibal (совместно с Korn и Kill The Noise) (2011) * Reptile’s Theme (2011) * Breakn' A Sweat (совместно с The Doors) (2011) * Make It Bun Dem (совместно с Дэмианом Марли) (2012) * Wild for the Night (совместно с A$AP Rocky и Birdy Nam Nam) (2013) EP c Dog Blood * Middle finger/Next order (2012) * Middle finger Pt.2 (2013) Recess LP (2014) * "All Is Fair In Love And Brostep (feat. Ragga Twins)" (2014) * "Recess (feat. Fatman Scoop & Michael Angelakos)" совместно с Kill The Noise (2014) * "Stranger (feat. Sam Dew)" совместно с KillaGraham (2014) * "Try It Out" совместно с Alvin Risk (2014) * "Coast Is Clear (feat. Chance The Rapper & The Social Experiment)" (2014) * "Dirty Vibe (feat. G-Dragon & CL)" совместно с Diplo (2014) * "Ragga Bomb (feat. Ragga Twins)" (2014) * "Doompy Poomp' (2014) * "Fuck That" (2014) * "Ease My Mind (feat. Niki & The Dove)" (2014) * "Fire Away (feat. Kid Harpoon)" (2014) Skrillex and Diplo Present Jack Ü LP (2015) * 1 “Don’t Do Drugs Just Take Some Jack Ü” (2015) * 2. “Beats Knockin” (feat. Fly Boi Keno) (2015) * 3. “Take Ü There” (feat. Kiesza) (2015) * 4. “Febreze” (feat. 2 Chainz) (2015) * 5. “To Ü” (feat. AlunaGeorge) (2015) * 6. “Jungle Bae” (feat. Bunji Garlin) (2015) * 7. “Mind” (feat. Kai) (2015) * 8. “Holla Out” (feat. Snails & Taranchyla) (2015) * 9. “Where Are Ü Now” (with Justin Bieber) (2015) * 10. “Take Ü There” (feat. Kiesza)Elliott Remixtrack (2015) * 11. "Mind" (feat. Kai) (2016) Категория:Певцы Категория:Зарубежные